Of Roses and Red
by OoDarkDragonoO
Summary: After losing his first love, George de Sand is devastated. But what happens when he meets Neo-India's Cade Malloy?
1. Prologue: A New Love Found, A New Love L...

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Sleeping Love  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue-A New Love Found, A New Love Lost  
  
=== Erm, hello. It's me, yet again. I know I should be working on my other fics, but my mind is always in overdrive and I've hit a block in New Century. Ah well. Writer's block. I hate it. I hope you enjoy this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own G Gundam. Though I am the proud owner of a Dragon Gundam action figure, a Gundam Maxter model and a Shining Gundam model. But that's quite beside the point. ===  
  
The man leaned on the balcony rail, his orange-red hair swaying slightly in the breeze. His mouth upturned in a small smile as he remembered the events of the day.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
The man walked up to the Princess as if it was a normal day, toying with a small box hidden in his pocket.  
  
"Hello George." The Princess greeted.  
  
"Hello, Maria." He answered. The Princess gave him a shy smile and he returned it, though with greater confidence. Then Princess Maria-Louise turned to survey the scene under the balcony on which she was standing. It was of the western courtyard. There were many roses, France's--and especially George's--signature flower, for a red rose signified love and a white rose signified purity. And Paris, Neo-France, where the palace was located, was the city of love.  
  
"It's beautiful, is it not?" George asked Maria.  
  
"Yes, lovely." Maria-Louise answered. George wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him in a slight embrace.  
  
"Maria, have you ever thought about the future?" he asked, somewhat hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, many a time." Maria-Louise answered with a half-happy, half-sad sigh.  
  
"What.what did you imagine?"  
  
"Us, mostly, sharing Neo-France's throne and the parentage of one, if not two, children." Maria-Louise replied, hoping he wouldn't laugh. True, he told her he loved her, but that was just two months past, and their relationship was still unsteady. George let out a relieved sigh, and smiled. Then he bent to one knee, removing the small black box from his back pocket. He opened it to reveal a silver ring inlaid with gold in the shape of a rose.  
  
"Princess Maria-Louise, will you marry me?" he asked her solemnly. For a moment Maria-Louise stood in a shocked silence, and George was afraid she might refuse. But that anxious moment ended the moment she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Yes," she crowed happily, "oh, yes!"  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
George de Sand picked himself up from the balcony. It's much too nice out to spend the day cooped up in here. I'll take a stroll. He thought as he stepped off of the terrace and into the palace. He passed many servants, answering their greeting and comments. Then they would rush on to their chores, leaving him in peace for scant moments before another promptly took the former's place. For George, it was a relief when he finally exited the palace gates and strolled down the wide lane in the evening breeze. He walked to a small café and ordered a coffee. He sipped it while watching the people pass on their errands, each following a separate, private agenda. He watched people enter the café, sometimes coming over to exchange greetings with their much-respected Gundam fighter, or, as he was now known, the Princess's fiancé. Some stayed longer that others, conversing about the Princess, or the past fight, or even everyday events. One man started to talk about the crime spree that was at present troubling the Princess and knight. They were made by the same man, the officials were fairly certain, and each time he took something different, something like a doll collection or set of jewelry. Once it was even a million-franc replica of his own Gundam Rose. And no one had any idea as to who the thief was.  
  
"Have you heard of the recent robberies?" the man--Pierre--asked George.  
  
"Yes." George replied.  
  
"My wife is Faye O'Leary. She was the one--"  
  
"Who had the pearl and diamond sets stolen." George finished.  
  
"Yes. I caught a glimpse of the burglar." Pierre said.  
  
"Well, what did he look like?" George asked, barely able to suppress the excitement that welled up inside of him.  
  
"He had blonde--almost white--hair, and what looked like dripping rainbows under his eyes." Pierre said thoughtfully. George's heart sank. But.but the jail said he died last week! George thought.  
  
"Is there anything else?"  
  
"No," the man said, shaking his head. "that's all we saw; my wife and I."  
  
"Thank you for your help. May I suggest stopping by the Police Office on your way home? They would undoubtedly appreciate your information." George advised.  
  
"Yes, I think I will." Pierre said, and touched his hat in a silent farewell. George nodded and then began to think. Think and remember a certain Gundam fighter he so loathed; a Gundam fighter that the jail reported dead. He was brought out of his reverie when he heard his name being called.  
  
"Master George! Master George!"  
  
"Yes Raymond?" George asked his butler.  
  
"Princess Maria-Louise has been kidnapped. We found this note, addressed to you." Raymond answered, handing his master the note. George read it silently.  
  
de Sand, Hello. I look forward to seeing you at the Eiffel Tower at sunset today. That is, if you ever want to see your dear Princess again. Yet, I cannot promise her safety even if you do show. Mirabeau  
  
George crumpled the note, anger flashing and darkening his light violet eyes. He refused to believe the signature, though it was there in all its glory in Mirabeau's hand. He took note of the position of the sun.  
  
"We have a half-hour to reach the Eiffel Tower." Raymond reported, noticing his master's glance.  
  
"Then we must hurry." George answered and set off at a brisk walk; the walk turned into a jog, and the jog, a run. Soon he was sprinting, breath coming fast and shallow. Finally he reached the Eiffel Tower, and not a moment too soon. The sun disappeared below the horizon. He saw a shadow, but his attention was diverted as he heard a scream. It ended as suddenly as it had come. He ran toward the scream, and gasped in horror at the scene. There was Maria-Louise, lying as if asleep, in a pool of crimson liquid. Blood. George realized, Maria's blood!  
  
"Maria!!" George shouted in horror. He ran to her, and knelt in the pool, picking her up slightly. "Maria-Louise, hang on. I'll get you to a hospital and you'll be fine."  
  
Maria-Louise opened her eyes slightly. "No, George. I won't be fine. I'm dying, I know that. I won't live past this day, George."  
  
"No, don't think like that!"  
  
"George, you know it's true, even as you try to convince yourself it's not. I love you George, and I always will."  
  
"Yes, Maria, I know. I love you as well, with all of my heart."  
  
Maria-Louise held George's hand lightly. "George, Mirabeau is not dead." She coughed, spitting up blood. "Jean-Pierre Mirabeau did this to me. I don't know how he could not be dead, but he isn't."  
  
"Don't talk, Maria. Save your strength."  
  
"You need to know this, George. Mirabeau escaped from jail, and they didn't want our government to find out, so they lied about it."  
  
"Maria-Louise, please, don't leave me." George pleaded. Maria-Louise smiled.  
  
"I will always be with you, George. But promise me you won't kill yourself, or do anything stupid when I'm not.alive. For I will always be with you, George."  
  
"I.I won't Maria." George whispered. Again Maria-Louise smiled, but her strength, and her hold on life, was slipping away. Then her eyes closed and her grasp on George's hand weakened, and disappeared.  
  
"No, Maria-Louise, no." George whispered, and bent over her, tears falling onto her now lifeless face.  
  
***  
  
Hours later, the Palace Guard found them. George was still leaning over the dead Maria-Louise, wishing it were all a dream. The next thing he remembered was being in his bed in the palace, with Raymond next to him. He ate, but mechanically, and only because he had promised Maria-Louise that he wouldn't give up on life. But he had, he was only living because Maria-Louise had asked it of him. And he kept going over what Maria-Louise had said about Mirabeau. " Mirabeau escaped from jail, and they didn't want our government to find out, so they lied about it." Maria-Louise had said. But soon not even thoughts of revenge on the jail-escapee Mirabeau could stop him from being depressed. He'd sit at his window, watching the people go about their lives, but not really watching. Everyone in the palace watched as he faded away, becoming less and less mentally alive. His body kept working, for he fed it, but emotionally and mentally he was unraveling. He was dying from the inside out.  
  
----  
  
Okay, I think you're gonna start killin' me now.I don't really like the ending to the prologue either, but it was necessary. It'll get better, I promise.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	2. Cade

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Sleeping Love  
  
Chapter 2: Cade  
  
===  
  
Yah, sad beginning. I know. I made it that way. If Maria-Louise survived, then her heart would be torn in two when George falls in love with someone else. Oops. Shouldn't have said that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam, so don't sue me!  
  
===  
  
George looked out of his window, looking but not really seeing. He wasn't perturbed when Raymond entered his room unannounced with his dinner.  
  
"Master George, here's your dinner." Raymond said.  
  
"Thank you Raymond." George said absently.  
  
"Will you eat it this time, Master George?" Raymond asked.  
  
"Maybe later." George answered.  
  
"I shall take my leave now, Master George." Raymond said. George ignored him. Raymond shook his head and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
"How's George?" a servant asked.  
  
"He's gone into another of his moods." Raymond said with a sigh. Sometimes, George would sit at his window for hours on end, not moving. Then, after a couple hours, he'd seemingly wake up and eat some, then stare out of his window some more. No one really knew why he did that, and he'd never respond if asked.  
  
"We really should try to--" a servant started, but was cut off when the door opened and George walked out.  
  
"Raymond, I'll be going for a stroll." He said, and walked out without another word. Raymond looked in surprise at the retreating form of George.  
  
"He may be getting better!" the servant said happily.  
  
"If these walks become routine, maybe." Raymond said slowly, calculatingly. "Maybe. We'll just have to see." ***  
  
George didn't know why he left the house that day, the day that wasn't different from any other. He wasn't sure what made him turn into that alley that day, a day that didn't differ from the previous. All he knew was that he did go for that stroll, and he did turn into that alley, and that's when he saw her. She had dark blue hair done up in a loose braid, and sparkling silver eyes. Her skin was a dark peach and her lips full and crimson. Her shirt was strapless and black, her pants baggy, but white. She had on two silver armbands that matched her eyes, and she had a sideways black checkmark under her left eye. And she was being harassed by big, ugly thugs.  
  
"C'mon, sweetcheeks, come to our place." One said.  
  
"Yeah, and we'll have some fun." Another added.  
  
"Forget it." She answered.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, little lady, have an open heart." A third said.  
  
" 'Little lady'?" she asked in disbelief. " 'Little lady'?" she repeated, her anger rising. Then she struck out with her clenched hand, an uppercut that slammed right into the first's jaw and sent him flying two feet at least.  
  
"Hey, you can't do that!" the second shouted.  
  
"Yeah, you can't do that to our boss!" the third cried.  
  
"Are you guys even smart enough to think of bosses?" the girl asked in a mocking tone. "You look dumber than a glow-worm, and I'm not even sure glow-worms have brains."  
  
"Why you.!" the third growled.  
  
"We'll get you for that!" the second said in anger.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hurt a lady?" she asked as she dodged a man's punch. "Wait, do dumbasses like you even have mothers, or are yeh just to stupid to remember them?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Don't make fun of my momma!"  
  
"Well, then, this is for the man that taught me all I know!" she shouted. "Burning Punch!"  
  
An image of her fist surrounded in fire flew at the third thug. He stood there; not thinking an image could hurt him. He was instantly convinced otherwise as his face got scorched. Only Chibodee knows that move, George thought in shock. Could she possibly have trained with Chibodee?  
  
"Phwa! You can't beat me!"  
  
"Think again, jackass!" She ran at him and punched him in the stomach, following that up with a kick to his side. Holding his stomach, the last thug fell to the ground. She dusted her hands on her pants before she realized that George was watching her.  
  
"See something you like, Frenchie?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Wha--what?" George stuttered. Those were the first words he's said with emotion in a long time.  
  
"Are you deaf too?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"N-no, mademoiselle." George stuttered again.  
  
"Oh, so you can hear me. You just have a stuttering problem, then." The girl concluded. She took a closer look at the knight. "You're George de Sand, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, mademoiselle." George said. He didn't much feel like George de Sand, though.  
  
"Hmph." She said. Then she sighed. "I'm Cade Malloy, Gundam fighter for Neo-India."  
  
"You don't look Indian." George said, skepticism clear in his voice.  
  
"I was raised in America. Then I moved to Neo-India a couple years ago, and became the Gundam fighter." Cade answered. "Nice ta meet yah." She stuck out her hand. George stared at it. Cade rolled her eyes. "You're supposed to shake."  
  
"Oh!" George said and quickly took her hand. His training took over and he bent to one knee, kissing the back of her hand. Cade rolled her eyes again.  
  
"You can get up now." She said when George didn't rise. George stood slowly, letting go of her hand just as slowly.  
  
"Do you have anywhere to stay, mademoiselle Malloy?" George asked.  
  
"Nah, but I can sleep anywhere. I haveta sometimes." Cade said.  
  
"Then please, stay with me." George said, surprising even himself. He hadn't been out of the palace, save once, after Maria-Louise's death, and he usually didn't invite new acquaintances to his home. Cade shrugged.  
  
"Sure, why not?" she said. George smiled thinly.  
  
"You look like you haven't smiled in a long time, Frenchie." Cade said. George didn't know how to answer. "But I don't like pokin' into other people's lives, so I won't ask."  
  
"Follow me then." George said after a moment of silence. Cade nodded and followed George. They reached the palace soon after, sharing a comfortable silence. "Raymond, give mademoiselle Malloy a room."  
  
"Of course, Master George." Raymond answered, surprised. George nodded and climbed the steps to his room.  
  
"He's.not like what I imagined." Cade commented.  
  
"He's been.different since."Raymond didn't finished the sentence.  
  
"Since when?" Cade asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"It is not my place to say, Miss Malloy." Raymond said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, I understand." Cade acknowledged with a nod. Then Raymond took her to her room. ---  
  
Karrii - I'm SO happy that you like this. It's my first shot at a George fic, and any input is gladly appreciated!  
  
animegirlie122987- I know that my prologue is sad, I just hope this was better. And, I'm REALLY sorry 'bout this, but George has been claimed by my friend ShadowTide (check her stories).  
  
Mizustarangel- I know. I feel sorry for George as well.  
  
Yeah! Woohoo! I just got the Avril Lavigne CD I've been wantin' for a while now. But I got bored and decided to finish the chapter up. That may be partly due to the fact that my brother is hoggin' my new PlayStation 2.Grrr. *glares out of room* Anywho, hope this chapter was to your liking. I hope Cade was to your liking. And to all those devoted George/Maria- Louise fans, I'm sorry for killing her off.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	3. Songs and Tears

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Of Roses and Red  
  
Chapter 3: Songs and Tears  
  
===  
  
Umm.what's there to say?  
  
Disclaimer: I WON'T DO IT!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!! Hey Chib, why don't you do the disclaimer?  
  
Chibodee: Awww, do I haveta?  
  
Yes.  
  
Chibodee: Fine. DarkDragon doesn't own G Gundam, but she does own Gundam Battle Assult 2, the best Gundam game made.  
  
Because it has you in it?  
  
Chibodee: Yes.  
  
*Sigh*  
  
===  
  
Cade yawned and awoke to the sound of soft piano music being played next to her. She wondered why it was so faint, then realized it was coming from the next-door room. She put her ear to the wall so she could hear it better. It was a classical song.maybe. She wasn't great with classical music. She liked pop most. But it was so nice to hear something that didn't come from a portable CD player and it was lovely. She smiled. Chibodee told me that George liked to play the piano, She thought. Cade got out of the bed and changed into her clothes. She walked down the hall to where the music was coming from. Opening the door slowly and quietly, she slipped into the room unnoticed. Hiding in a shadow, Cade listened to the music. She suddenly had an idea. She crept around the walls, making sure to stay hidden in the shadows. When she was right behind George she jumped out and yelled, "BOO!"  
  
"Gaahh!" George yelled and toppled over backwards. Cade burst into laughter. Raymond ran up the stairs to see why the music had so abruptly stopped and why his master had been so scared. A look of relief and surprise crossed his face as he saw Cade rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically, and George rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Master George, are you alright?" Raymond asked. George looked up.  
  
"Fine, Raymond." George said. Cade was now lying on the floor, gasping for breath.  
  
"You looked so funny! Oh, Raymond, you shoulda seen him!" Cade said through pants. Raymond grinned slightly and left the room. When he gave her a room, I though that would be it. But he even started to play, and talk with emotion. Could it be because of her? Raymond wondered.  
  
"Please, mademoiselle--"  
  
"Cade, call me Cade."  
  
"Cade, of course. Just, please, don't do that again." George said.  
  
"Why not? It was fun!" Cade said happily, picking herself off the floor.  
  
"Fun?" George asked in disbelief. Practically scaring someone to death was fun? Maria-Louise wouldn't think so. Right now, we'd be married. George stared at the window, his thoughts once again drifting to Maria-Louise. Cade looked at him, confused. Why was he so quiet all of a sudden?  
  
"George? Hello, George?" Cade asked. She stood in front of him and waved her hands in front of his face. "Earth to George!"  
  
George blinked and looked down at her. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I was thinking."  
  
"Thinking 'bout what?" Cade asked, interested.  
  
"Nothing." George said and shook his head. Cade shrugged.  
  
"Whateva yah say, whateva yah say."  
  
***  
  
It was about an hour after lunch and Cade was bored out of her mind. She had perfected her routine to her favorite song, "Here with Me" by Michelle Branch. She liked it because it described how she sometimes felt. She practiced it one more time, then walked out of the room to find George. He was at his window, staring blankly out at the grounds still. He had been like that after she left, and Cade noted with some frustration that he hadn't even moved to touch his food, which was cold by now.  
  
"George?" she asked rather loudly.  
  
"Yes?" he asked emotionlessly.  
  
"What do you do here for fun?" Cade inquired.  
  
"What?" George asked, turning around to look at her. His eyes lacked the brightness that she had seen when he played the piano.  
  
"Fun. What do you do for fun?" Cade repeated.  
  
"Well.we.I haven't done much for a while." George admitted, and closed his eyes. Cade thought she caught the shimmer of tears, but dismissed the idea. Instead, she grinned slyly.  
  
"Well, then. It's time you did." She declared and dragged him from his seat.  
  
"But--but--"  
  
"No buts, Frenchie. You're comin' with me." Cade said. Passing Raymond on the way out, Cade told him they might be gone for a while.  
  
"Where are we going, may I ask?" George asked after they had left the palace.  
  
"I thought you could use some fun, and I just happened to remember a karaokee club around here." Cade said with another sly smile.  
  
"Karaokee? Oh, god." George muttered.  
  
***  
  
George and Cade entered the karaokee club called "Sing and Swing." They took a seat near the front, despite George's protests.  
  
"Do we have anyone else who'd like to show off their voice?" the DJ asked. Cade stood up. "And the lovely lady in the front with the white top! C'mon, girl! You're up!"  
  
Cade grinned and ran up the stairs to the stage. She whispered something to the DJ, who nodded and went to change the CD. Soon the beginning of "Here with Me" was playing. Cade took the microphone from the DJ and waited for the right place. Then she began to sing.  
  
"It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror I guess that I was blind, now my refection's getting clearer Now that you're gone things will never be the same again.  
  
There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day You're such a part of me But I just pulled away Well, I'm not the same girl you used to know I wish I'd said the words I never showed.  
  
I know you had to go away I died just a little, and I feel it now You're the one I need I believe that I would cry just a little Just to have you back now Here with me Here with me.  
  
You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong a true But I got scared and left it all behind  
  
I know you had to go away I died just a little, and I feel it now You're the one I need I believe that I would cry just a little Just to have you back now Here with me Here with me.  
  
And I'm asking And I'm wanting you to come back to me Please?  
  
I never will forget that look upon your face How you turned away and left without a trace But I understand that you did what you had to do And I thank you  
  
I know you had to go away I died just a little, and I feel it now You're the one I need I believe that I would cry just a little Just to have you back now Here with me Here with me." Cade finished the song with her eyes closed, tears brimming and threatening to spill. She blinked them back when she heard thunderous applause. Opening her eyes fully, Cade was surprised to see almost every person standing up and clapping, whistling and shouting. Then a chant began.  
  
"Encore, encore, encore, encore, encore!" all of the people in the club shouted. Cade smiled, almost all of her previous sadness dissipated. The DJ beckoned her over.  
  
"We haven't had such a good singer in a while." He said. "Sing another song, woncha?"  
  
"Sure." Cade said. She again told the DJ what song she wanted to sing and he put on the CD. Cade waited on the stage in spotlight. Everyone recognized the music as one of the hit songs, Avril Lavigne's "Losing Grip."  
  
"Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby Right now I feel invisible to you Like I'm not real Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you Why'd you turn away Here's what I have to say  
  
I was left to cry there Waiting outside there Grinning with a lost stare That's when I decided.  
  
Why should I care 'Cause you weren't there When I was scared I was so alone You need to listen I'm started to trip I'm losing my grip And I'm in this thing alone  
  
Am I just some chick You placed beside you To take somebody's place When you turn around Can you recognize my face You used to love me You used to hug me But that wasn't the case Everything wasn't OK  
  
I was left to cry there Waiting outside there Grinning with a lost stare That's when I decided.  
  
Why should I care 'Cause you weren't there When I was scared I was so alone You need to listen I'm started to trip I'm losing my grip And I'm in this thing alone  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud Crying out loud I'm crying out loud Open your eyes Open up wide  
  
Why should I care 'Cause you weren't there When I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care 'Cause you weren't there When I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care If you don't care and I don't care We're not going anywhere  
  
Why should I care 'Cause you weren't there When I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care If you don't care and I don't care We're not going anywhere." Cade sang. Once again, tears threatened to spill off of her cheeks, and not even the cheering people in the club could stop them this time. As she walked off-stage, they started coursing down her cheeks. But she smiled and nodded when she passed people. She saw George smiling kindly at her, his eyes once again shimmering in emotion. She remembered the man that had been him just a half-hour--if not less-- before. That, combined with her memories, just sent the tears falling faster. Finally, she bent her head, tears falling onto the linoleum floor, and ran out of the club.  
  
----  
  
Shadow Katana: Yes, you can have Sai. And torturing the little stupid dudes it really REALLY fun! I mean, take my brother for instance.  
  
Avalon Forever: I rant? I didn't know I ranted.  
  
MidnightLoner: I'm not quite sure when the Shuffles will come into the picture. I don't think they'll have much of a part in this fic.  
  
Oooooooh! Why did Cade get so upset when she sang those songs? Y'know, you're gonna haveta wait. I am sooooo evil! ^_^'  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	4. Gundam Deathscythe

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Of Roses and Red  
  
Chapter 4: Gundam Deathscythe  
  
===  
  
George: What's wrong with Cade?  
  
Chibodee: Yeah, what's wrong with my young pada-one?  
  
It's pado-one, I think. You just watched "Star Wars" didn't yah?  
  
Chibodee: Yep. I like the word "pada-one"  
  
If anyone knows how to spell that, please tell me in a review. Now, Chibodee, the Disclaimer, please.  
  
Chibodee: Disclaimer-DarkDragon doesn't own G Gundam! So shut it people!  
  
NOTE: Gundam Deathscythe is different from Duo Maxwell's Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom, so don't nag me!  
  
===  
  
Cade ran out of the club, the tears flowing fast and unchecked. She headed for the alley behind the "Sing and Swing" karaokee club, sobbing unheard there. Unnoticed, George sat down beside her.  
  
"Cade? Are you alright?" George asked softly.  
  
"No." Cade answered simply, her voice barely audible.  
  
"What's wrong, Cade?" George asked, concern filling his eyes and voice. Cade didn't answer, but instead leaned over and cried on George's shoulder. George wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him in a comforting embrace. "It's okay, Cade. Everything's fine."  
  
"No, it's not." Cade whispered. "Nothing's ever alright."  
  
George waited until she had cried herself out before once again asking what was wrong.  
  
"Lotsa things are wrong." Cade said with a sad sigh.  
  
"Why did you start crying?"  
  
"It started, I guess, when I was five. My dad was part of this special group of agents working for the Neo-American government. He had many enemies. One day, a man by the name of Jean-Pierre Mirabeau attacked our house, under the orders of my father's archenemy. He attacked with his Gundam, and my parents were both killed. I watched my father die, and was unable to do anything. I barely understood what was going on. So I cowered in silence until he found me. He attacked, and left me for dead. Next I remember, I woke up in a hospital. When I recovered, I was sent to an orphanage. I didn't made friends easy. Two people, Kito Mitsuri and Ronan Winters, did befriend me, however, and we were inseparable. I spent four years in that orphanage before I was finally adopted. Kito had been adopted two years before, and I left Ronan with the best of luck.  
  
"My family was from the New York area, amazingly close to where Chibodee Crocket lived. He saw me fight with some of the city bullies and.I guess I was a good fighter 'cause he took me on. I spent two years training with him, just enough time to master his Burning Punch. Then my family moved to Neo-India.  
  
"I was 11 when I met Ronan again. It seems he was adopted a year after me and had lived there ever since. Two years later, we started dating. That was when I began training to become the country's Gundam fighter. Sometimes, I totally ignored him. Once, I almost hacked him in half with my scythe. When I finally won the qualifying matches with my Gundam Deathscythe, he felt I was too absorbed and obsessed with fighting to notice him. He left me. It wasn't true though. I loved him, and still do. I always ask around for him, but.that was 2 years ago.  
  
"When I sing "Here with Me" and "Losing Grip," I remember Ronan and how he left me.He was a big part of my life. When he left me, I was miserable. I trained for hours and hours on end, not sure what to do or where to go. I trained to get over my sorrow, but whenever I sing those songs, I'm always reminded of him." Cade said, laying her whole life out to him.  
  
"I see." George said, mulling over this problem in his head. "Can I see your Gundam?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"I don't know." Cade said uncertainly.  
  
"Please, Cade. I'm curious." George pleaded. Cade looked at him. What is he, the emotionless man at the window or the polite, curious man he is right now? She wondered.  
  
"Okay.I guess." Cade stood up, George following suit. She went out of the alley and then up a fire escape ladder. Then, with George in tow, she began to jump roofs. She led him into the deserted part of Paris, then to an abandoned warehouse.  
  
"Where is it?" George asked. Cade grinned a wan grin.  
  
"Rise, Gundam Deathscythe!" she shouted. Up from the warehouse rose a black Gundam. At its side was a long black pole, and what looked like two red horns from its back.  
  
"Wow." George said in awe. "It's.amazing."  
  
"Thank you." Cade said smugly. She loved looking at her Gundam. "Gundam Deathscythe, standby mode."  
  
The Gundam's green eyes lit up and the red spikes extended, to reveal black wings. Cade smiled. But George frowned. It looks uncannily familiar to the Master Gundam, he thought.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Cade asked.  
  
"Hm? Oh, no, nothing." George looked up at the Gundam towering over them. "I would love to see that thing in action."  
  
"The fight starts soon." Cade reminded him. "Would you like to be my first opponent?"  
  
"I would be honored." George said with a bow. Cade giggled.  
  
"No need to be so formal with me, Frenchie."  
  
"Oh, but you are a lady. It is only right."  
  
"I can still kick your ass anytime, despite my ladylike appearance."  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
"Oooh. Did that just come from formal, ever-so-knightly Frenchie?"  
  
"I resent that sometimes."  
  
"What, being knightly or saying un-knightly things?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Well, that's new."  
  
"What's new?"  
  
"Noting. Why don't we head back now? It's getting late."  
  
"Yes, that would be a good idea, Cade."  
  
"Race you back!"  
  
"No, I--"  
  
"On your mark.get set.go!"  
  
Cade took off at a sprint, easily gaining ground on George.  
  
"Wait, Cade! Hold on!"  
  
George began to chase her, and after what seemed like an eternity of twists, turns and (for Cade) lots of fun, they arrived at the palace. Cade stood jogging in place as George came panting up to her.  
  
"You tired already? You'd never live up to my training in India." Cade said. "But let's go in, it's been a long day."  
  
"Yes, I agree."  
  
"George," Cade began as they entered the palace. "Why do you sit at your window and stare out into space?"  
  
"I.think." George answered.  
  
"About what? The fights?" Cade asked.  
  
"No," George said, hesitant to tell her.  
  
"Please, George. Tell me," Cade pleaded, her eyes sympathetic. George gave in.  
  
"Once, I was in love with a woman named Maria-Louise. She was younger than me, but always supported me during the Gundam fights, no matter what I did." He smiled, remembering his fight with Domon during the Tournament. "I had just proposed to her when.she was murdered."  
  
Cade gasped involuntarily. George continued. "She said a man, a man by the name of Jean-Pierre Mirabeau, stabbed her. I never saw him myself, and I am starting to doubt that."  
  
"Why would.anyone.do that?"  
  
"Mirabeau was the other contestant fighting for the chance to represent Neo- France. We are--or were--rivals."  
  
"Oh, George.Wait! You said Jean-Pierre Mirabeau?! That--He killed my family!"  
  
"Yes, that's what you said, isn't it?" George ran a hand through his hair. "The jail reported him dead some time before Maria-Louise was killed. It was a great stab to not only me, but to all of Neo-France. You see, Maria- Louise was Princess, next to inherit the throne."  
  
"That low-down, son of a b****!" Cade growled. "He killed the Princess of Neo-France, my family and who knows who else! That bastard."  
  
By now they had reached the top of the stairs, and split to go to their separate rooms. Cade immediately put on her headphones and listened to Michelle Branch. She lay down on her bed, her anger slowly simmering down as she listened, to be replaced by sadness. She listened to the sixth song on the track, "Here with Me."  
  
[It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror I guess that I was blind Now my reflection's getting clearer Now that you're gone things will never be the same again.]  
  
Ronan, why'd you leave? I loved you. Cade thought, a tear trailing down the side of her face.  
  
[There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day You're such a part of me But I just pulled away Well, I'm not the same girl you used to know I wish I said the words I didn't show.]  
  
You left me all alone. I'm sorry I never showed you I love you.  
  
[I know you had to go away I died just a little and I feel it now You're the one I need I believe that I would cry a little Just to have you back now Here with me Here with me.]  
  
You made me realize that there's more than training. But why with such a price, Ronan?  
  
[You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true But I was scared and left it all behind.]  
  
I took you for granted; I'm so sorry. But it's too late for sorry, isn't it?  
  
[I know you had to go away I died just a little and I feel it now You're the one I need I believe that I would cry a little Just to have you back now Here with me Here with me.]  
  
You left; I can't change that. I just wish it had never happened inn the first place.  
  
[And I'm asking And I'm wanting you to come back to me Please?]  
  
But why won't you talk to me? Why won't you let me know where you are? Why?  
  
[I never will forget that look upon your face How you turned away and left without a trace But I understand that you did what you had to do And I thank you.]  
  
I guess it's all for the better. Maybe it's a good thing you left. But can't you even talk to me?  
  
[I know you had to go away I died just a little and I feel it now You're the one I need I believe that I would cry a little Just to have you back now Here with me Here with me.]  
  
But still.Ronan, I loved you, still love you, and will always love you until the end of time.  
  
Cade wiped her eyes as the CD moved on. "Sweet Misery" was next, but she didn't listen really. She shut off her music, and removed her headset. It was only then that she noticed the door ajar. I swear I closed it, Cade thought. She peeked out, and shrugged. Placing Avril Lavigne in her CD player, she lay on her bed again.  
  
***  
  
George sat in his usual chair, but thinking about Cade instead of Maria- Louise. She was crying again. This Ronan must have been very important to her. Maybe as important as Maria was to me.I wonder what she was listening to; thinking about. I'll probably never know.  
  
George was startled when the door opened.  
  
"Master George, I brought your lunch up." Raymond said.  
  
"Thank you, Raymond."  
  
"You're welcome, Master George."  
  
"Raymond?"  
  
"Yes, Master George?"  
  
"Did you know that Cade's family was killed by Mirabeau as well?"  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Do you think--"  
  
George stopped himself as he heard some singing from Cade's room.  
  
"Master George?"  
  
"Shh, listen."  
  
Raymond listened and soon he too caught her singing. He smiled. She had a beautiful voice.  
  
"I'm standing on the bridge I'm waiting in the dark I thought you'd be here by now There's nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I I'm with you  
  
I'm looking for a place I'm searching for a face Is anybody here I know 'Cause nothing's going right And everything's a mess And no one likes to be alone  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I I'm with you I'm with you  
  
Why is everything so confusing Maybe I'm just out of my mind Yeah yeah.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I I'm with you I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I I'm with you I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I I'm with you I'm with you I'm with you."  
  
"She has a beautiful voice." Raymond commented.  
  
"Yes, yes she does."  
  
----  
  
MidnightLoner: I like angsty stories, so this will be angsty. Turn away now if you can't handle it. But don't worry, there WILL be good parts.  
  
Well, that was long. REALLY long. So I hope you liked it. And my brother's hoggin' the PS2 again. Damn him.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	5. Ball

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Of Roses and Red

Chapter 5: Ball

===

Chibodee: Hiya everyone!

DarkDragon: Chib, that's MY line! *holds hammer and threatens to hit Chibodee over the head with it*

Chibodee: *inches away* Oops, hehe.

DarkDragon: *glares at Chibodee* George, you get to do the Disclaimer this time.

George: Yes, mademoiselle DarkDragon. Disclaimer: DarkDragon doesn't own G Gundam or any of the characters in it. She does, however, own Cade, Falk and Gundam Deathscythe.

DarkDragon: *snuggles up close to George* Good job, George.

Chibodee: I thought you liked ME! *Pouts*

===

Cade watched as the servants rushed around, trying to get everything done at once. The King had decided to hold a formal dinner--or as otherwise known, a ball. Important nobles and rulers from other countries were going to be there. Cade had never been to a ball before and she was very nervous. She had nothing to wear and she didn't like dresses much. Though people said she looked gorgeous in black, silver and white.

"Cade?" came George's voice from behind her. Cade turned slightly.

"Yes, Frenchie?" Cade asked.

"Are you alright?" George asked. Raymond, who was passing, stopped a couple feet away to listen. _Why is George so interested in this girl?_ he wondered.

"No, not really. I've never been to a ball before, and I have nothing to wear," Cade admitted.

"That's not a problem," George said. He pulled a thin wallet out of his back pocket and pulled some Neo-Francs out of it. "Here."

"George!" Cade exclaimed. "This is way too much!"

"No, keep it. Think of it as athank you gift," Then he walked away.

"Thank you gift?" Cade echoed. "Whatever does he want to thank _me_ for?" Then she shrugged and strode out of the palace. She walked to the closest Jessica McClintock and sorted through all of the dresses. She pulled out a black dress with black elbow-length gloves. The right-hand glove had a picture of a white rose in full bloom. She smiled and tried it on. The top was low-cut and rather formfitting, with long, flaring sleeves. The bottom trailed down her legs, loose but not "fluffy." She tried on the gloves, then twirled around. She curtsied to the mirror. Then, with a smile, Cade went to pay. Next, she stopped at a shoe store and bought high-heeled black sandals. Her next stop was a jewelry shop, where she picked up a set of pearl stud-earrings, a bracelet and choker-like necklace. Finally she walked back to the palace, enjoying the evening breeze.

"Good evening, Miss Malloy," The guard said as he let her in. 

"Good evening, sir," Cade answered. She wondered how the guards would know her, but shrugged it off. She went up to her room and to get ready.

***

George sighed and leaned on the terrace rail. He swished the champagne around in his glass before taking a sip. He looked up at his Gundam Rose and again sighed. What had he to fight for if not for his Princess? His country, certainly. But even as he had said that in the last tournament, he knew he was only fighting for Maria-Louise. And now, what did he have? He turned around as he heard the gasp from all of the men and women in the ballroom. What he saw took his breath away. He saw Cade coming down the stairs in a black evening gown, with black gloves. Around her neck she wore a pearl necklace, with matching earrings and bracelet. Her eyes sparked with their own light and her hair glimmered as the light reflected off of it. She had removed her armbands, and a rosy blush spread across her cheeks as the men left their partners for the new lovely lady that had entered the dace hall. She smiled at them. But what he heard her say surprised him.

"And _why_ do you want to dance with me, hm?" she asked. The crowd looked at each other in confusion.

"Because you are the most beautiful woman here, mademoiselle," George heard one man say. Cade shook her head with a grin.

"Go away. Your partners--who wish to dance with you more than I--are waiting. I don't want to dance simply because you think I'm beautiful," She said. Then she pushed through the crowd and into the next room. George watched her with an unmatched curiosity. He left his leaning position at the balcony and followed her. When Cade heard the door shut, she answered without even looking up.

"I don't wish to dance with a man who takes a woman for her beauty," Cade said.

"I am not here to dance," George said in response. Cade turned around in mild surprise.

"I thought you'd be out there dancin', Frenchie," Cade said.

"There is no one to dance with." George answered simply.

"I'm sure many _beautiful_ young ladies would love to dance with their French knight," Cade said, trying to hide her bitterness.

"Yes, but I wouldn't want to dance with them," George said. He gazed off into the distance. "I would dance with Maria-Louise, if she were still here."

"I see," Cade said, her gaze straying to his face. She stared for a while at his profile before she noticed that he was staring back, out of the corner of his eye. Cade blushed a deep crimson and looked away, very embarrassed. It was then that George caught sight of the white rose embroidered on her glove. He took that arm and slipped the glove off, to inspect the rose better. He still couldn't see it, so he moved closer to the light in the room. He smiled as he saw the intricateness of it. As he moved it, the shadows embroidered in seemed to move as well.

"This is a very beautiful rose," George complemented. "Just like you, mon chaton."

Cade blushed, and George turned his head, so she wouldn't see his. Never mind that Cade probably didn't know what he said, he knew and he shouldn't have said it. Cade gently took her glove from him and slipped it on just as the door opened.

"Mademoiselle?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir?" Cade said, taking a seat.

"You said you do not want to dance simply because we think you are beautiful. Then may I get to know you?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," Cade said with a smile. The man sat down next to her and they began to chat.

"My name is Falk Windsor, mademoiselle," The man said.

"I am Cade Malloy, Gundam fighter for Neo-India," Cade answered.

"Gundam fighter?!" Falk exclaimed. "It's a pleasure, miss."

"Call me Cade. Everyone else does," Cade said.

"If you would excuse me, but you do not look Indian." Falk observed.

"I was originally from Neo-America, then my parents and I moved to Neo-India," Cade explained.

"Interesting. Once, I lived in Spain," Falk said.

"Spain! How amazing! Do you know Spanish?" Cade questioned, excited.

"Si, señorita. Porque?" Falk said with a smile.

"Yo hablo Español también." Cade answered. "Pero, yo no hablo Francés."

"That's perfectly fine, señora." Falk assured her. "Most people here speak Inglés."

"So I've graduated from Miss to Misses?" Cade asked with a sly smile.

"Si, señora. You better believe it," Falk said with his own smile. 

George watched as they talked, almost like old friends. He sighed sadly, and silently excused himself. He thought Cade didn't notice that he had left, but she had. And as she watched him exit, she saw his eyes glance toward her, down to her rose, and then close. She looked at him sadly as something deep down inside of her stirred, and wished she could dismiss herself and talk to him. But instead she put on her polite face (one she didn't use very often) and continued her talk with Falk.

***

George one again stood staring at his beloved Gundam Rose. He remembered the first time he had met Domon Kasshu, and how he had stood on that same balcony, on a night much like this, while he told Maria-Louise that he would fight for her and his country.

*FLASHBACK*

__

"Maria-Louise, look." George said to her, turning to his majestic Rose, golden-orange in the sunset.

"Oh!" Maria-Louise gasped.

"I never tire of its beauty." George said, looking up at the great monolith. "It fills me with immense pride, being given the chance to fight aboard this Gundam Rose."

"Would you fight for me?" Maria-Louise had asked. 

"Hm?"

"In your battles, you would not fight an affair du muir for my sake?" the Princess asked, concerned her knight would never fight for her sake. "George?" she prompted.

"For you? Yes, of course," George said. Maria's face brightened. "It is also for my country." Maria's face fell. "Yes. Neo-France, the empire that in one point in history shone so brilliantly. The Gundam fight bestows us the opportunity to rekindle honor and dignity. And now it is my duty to bring the championship to this nation." When George turned, he found the Princess gone. "Princess?"

*END FLASHBACK*

He had said he would fight for her and his country. But that was knightly honor, pride in his home nation. He only fought as long as she stayed by his side. He foughtfor _her_. And again he wondered, in this coming tournament, what--_who_--did he fight for? He had been very angry when she had staged the kidnapping, and now he believed it was more than just concern for the Princess of Neo-France. But that was past, and though he didn't want to admit it, she was as well.

__

"I will always be with you, George._"_ Maria-Louise's voice echoed in his head. He downed the champagne in his glass and went inside to get more. There he found Cade dancing with that man, Falk. His thirst left him. George knew the musicians and had memorized their song layout perfectly. Next was a slow song. He placed his empty glass on a table and waited for the dance to end. When it did he walked up to the two, ignoring the jealous glances the other men gave Falk. He walked up to them and politely tapped Falk on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" he asked nicely. Falk nodded, though you could tell he was disappointed. He left the dance floor went to sit at a table. George looked over Cade once. "You are absolutely stunning," he observed quietly. And another word slipped out before he could stop himself. "Chaton."

"Are we gonna dance or not, Frenchie?" Cade asked, tweaking his long orange-red bangs. You could tell she was embarrassed. 

"Of course, chaton," George said with a bow. Cade did a slight curtsy and they held hands. Soon the dance began. The clocktower chimed 1 o'clock as the song continued. Cade was tired. She moved her feet automatically as she leaned her head against George's strong chest. George thanked the darkened lights as they hid the blush that burned his face. When the song ended, he knew for certain by how the other men looked at him that he and Cade looked like a couple--a couple that had known each other for a while. 

"Cade?" George whispered in her ear.

"Go 'way. I wanna sleep." Cade murmured, not realizing that she was still on her feet, in a ballroom, in her dress and leaning on George. George reddened further, but picked her up; one arm supporting her shoulders and head, the other under her knees. He could feel each single man's jealous stare in the back of his head as he carried her up the stairs and out of the room. There he carefully walked up to her room, enjoying the feel of Cade's warm body against his. His thoughts came to an abrupt end as he realized just _what_ he was thinking, and hurriedly deposited Cade on her bed, pulling the sheets to her shoulders.

"Good night, chaton." He said, and kissed her on the forehead. Then he slowly, quietly so as not to wake the sleeping girl, closed the door.

===

How was that? Good, bad, mediocre? What you want to happen next chap? Gimme your feedback, I wanna know!

"Si, señorita. Porque?" means "Yes, miss. Why?"

"Yo hablo Español también." means "I speak Spanish, too."

"Pero, yo no hablo Francés." means "But, I don't speak French."

"Senora" means "Misses."

"Inglés" means "English"

Avalon Forever: Errr I can't get Dead or Alive. My mom won't let me.

Natalie: Glad you like the story. And I know what you mean. I don't like how some make ML all bitchy and horrid. True, that's only what she deserves (I DO NO supports G/ML, but some fics catch my interest), but it's usually way OOC.

Qui-ti: Congrats on the black belt. And yes, everybody LOVES Chib. Actually, I think more peeps like George, but hey Mesa loves Chib and that's all that matters.

I hope I got all of the Spanish translations correct and the Spanish itself right. Tell me if I didn't, if you would. And "chaton" means "kitten" in French. Just thought you'd like to know.

~*DarkDragon*~


	6. Plans

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Of Roses and Red

Chapter 6: Plans

===

DarkDragon: Chibodee! Chibodee!! Please come out!

George: Please Chibodee!

Stalker: Here's the A/N recap. After DarkDragon snuggled up to George de Sand, Chibodee Crocket went into denial and has not been seen since the last chapter.

DarkDragon: Who asked you?!

Stalker: No one. I just though our readers would like to know what's going on, since you didn't do a scene last time.

DarkDragon: *considers this* I don't give a damn. Yah wanna know somethin'? I killed you in one of my other fics.

Stalker: *nervously* You did?

DarkDragon: And it was all gory and bloody. I really enjoyed it. Then I got to kill you again 'cause you came back to life. How would you like me to kill you in this fic?

Stalker: Uhhh, no, not really *disappears*

DarkDragon: *growls* I'LL GET YOU STALKER, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

===

Cade yawned and stretched. _That's odd, _she thought. _The last thing I remember is dancing with George. How did I get into my bed?_ She considered the problem, and with a little gasp realized what must have happened. _That means I fell asleep on George! Oh god! I guess he brought me up here_ Cade stretched again, and got up. After refreshing herself and putting on a new outfit, she walked outside for a breath of fresh air, taking in the sunshine and the lovely roses. She stopped to smell a red one, and wondered suddenly when George's birthday was. Cade looked up into the sky and closed her eyes, then sat down on a nearby bench. She took a picture out of her wallet, and studied it. It was of a man with blonde hair, slightly messy and a reckless grin. His emerald-green eyes stared up at her, and she could imagine the shine they would have. Cade sighed sadly.

"Oh, Ronan," she whispered. She then tucked the picture away and went to the breakfast hall. When she got there, she saw an odd sight. It was be the first day she would eat there, and when she got to the immense hall she gasped. It was high-ceilinged, with white pillars along the walls for support. Under Cade's feet was a crimson-red carpet, the shade of blood. There was a medium-length table, and on the far end were two thrones. The left one held a graying king, and was the highest backed of all the chairs. He had dull blue eyes, that Cade guess had once been full of life. _Once_. She turned her attention to the woman on the chair next to him. She was sitting in a lower backed chair, and her hair too was graying, though it looked as if it had once been blonde. Her eyes were sad gray ones, and her thin lips were set into a sad frown. Cade was startled out of her scrutiny when she heard a rasping voice.

"You must be Cade Malloy. We have heard much about you," the King said.

"That would be me, yeah. I'm Cade," Cade said, not knowing what else to say.

"Please, eat with us," the Queen said, and indicated a chair. Cade sat down slowly. The Queen's voice was livelier than her husband's, Cade thought. 

"Will George be coming?" Cade asked. The Queen shook her head.

"No," she answered. Cade had a suspicion why. Then the breakfast was served. Cade had never eaten so much before, not for a while anyway. When the breakfast was over, Cade quietly excused herself and went up to George's room. She found him as she thought she would, staring out of his window. She sighed sadly. She noticed the tray table next to him, with a silver tray on it.

"George, why aren't you eating?" Cade asked.

"I'm not hungry," he answered in a monotone, barely acknowledging her. Raymond came in and removed the tray of food, Cade following him.

"How long has George been like that?" Cade asked.

"Since after he took you to your room," Raymond answered stoically.

"How long has he done that, staring out of his window into space?" 

"Since after the Princess died."

"OhPoor George. He must really miss her."

"Yes. I must say, the Princess's death shocked us all. But with him about to marry her"

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Cade paused. "Do you have _anything_ fun to do here?"

"Wellnot at the moment, no," Raymond admitted. Cade sighed.

"If George everwell, just tell him I'm out havin' fun if he asks," Cade said and left. Raymond watched her go.

"Out having fun? Maybe Master George should get out" he muttered. Then he got a great idea.

***

Cade yawned as she walked into her room; it was past midnight. She threw off her shirt and bra, put on a nightshirt and was about to take off her pants when she heard someone knock. _At this hour?_ she thought. She opened the door. "Oh, hello Raymond."

"Mademoiselle Cade, may I ask you something?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, shoot," Cade replied with another yawn.

"I thought that the perfect thing to get my Master's mind off of his problems would be for him to get out, away from Paris," Raymond began.

"And?" Cade prompted.

"Would you like to go to Las Vegas? I have tickets ordered and paid for, as well as lodgings and any extra spending money," Raymond said.

"VEGAS?!" Cade exclaimed. "It's been two years since I've seen that placeso sure, why not?"

"Good," Raymond said with a smile. "You are leaving two days from now, at noon."

"I'M GOIN' TO VEGAS!!" Cade yelled happily. Raymond smiled and walked out.

"I wonder" he heard her mutter before he closed the door behind him.

===

DarkDragon: Okay, so it was a bit shorter than I intended.

Cade: It was REALLY short.

DarkDragon: I know that

Chibodee: When will _I_ be in a chapter?

DarkDragon: Soon, maybe. Ah well, gotta go.

And a big thank you to all my reviewers! You know who you are. -_^

~*DD*~


End file.
